Confessions
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: The title says it all. Two felines admit their love for one another. One-shot.


Confessions

* * *

Summary: The title says it all. Two felines admit their love for one another.

* * *

_A/N: This is written in a new format that I do not usually use. At times it may get confusing so I apologize in advance. It's different from my ordinary style but I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

_And don't forget to review! I am eager for your opinion! :D_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

_-Munkustrap's POV-_

This is the moment. It is time to seize the day! You have to tell her; no matter how difficult it is. Why can't I simply say how much I adore her, how I want to be the one she snuggles with, how I dream about her every night? Why is love such an impossible subject?

She is so beautiful. Do you see her? Just by the way she sits there so graciously has the butterflies swarming wildly in my stomach. How can a queen affect a tom so tremendously? I bet she has no clue of what she does to me; of the secret spell she enchants me with. How the sunlight reflects off her golden-ebony fur; tantalizing me with every bright ray of warmth.

I have to find my confidence. The two of us have been friends for the longest time; for as long as I can remember actually. What's the worst that can happen?

Do not answer that.

* * *

_-Demeter's POV-_

He's admiring me again. I can practically feel his eyes burning a whole into me. It's a good thing he cannot see my face from this distance; how red it is from me blushing so profusely. He hasn't a hint in Heaviside how my heart dithers spasmodically whenever he's close to me. His presence itself is enough to drive me insane with whirling emotion.

There's something about that silver tabby that has me completely wrapped around his striped tail; willing to go to the ends of the Earth just to see him content.

Everlasting Cat! He's coming over! Don't panic Demeter! Act natural! Why is he coming over here? Why are his legs so wobbly? Why does this happen to me? Why can't I control myself? Why do I insist on interrogating myself with pointless questions? GAH!

* * *

_-Munkustrap's POV-_

Dammit! I can't even keep my legs sturdy! Stop sweating! She might think you're ill or something! Just breathe deeply. That's it. Inhale . . . exhale . . .

You're the second-in-command to the Jellicle tribe! You confront people all the time in your line of duty. You are brave and strong and prepared. You can do this! Now let's go!

* * *

_-Demeter's POV-_

Jeez! Do you see those rippling muscles? Am I drooling?

He is slowing down. Is he going to say something?

"Listen Demeter, there's something that I have wanted to tell you for a while now." His voice is as smooth as velvet.

"Yes?" My reply sounded softer than I had expected it to be.

"Well . . . I . . . I wanted . . . I wanted to-" he's stammering.

* * *

_-Munkustrap's POV-_

Get a hold of yourself! Just tell her! You need to tell her NOW! She deserves to know why you constantly gawp over her! Focus!

OK . . . here it goes . . .

"I love you. I have for a while now, Deme."

Did I actually just say that? Did I just admit my feelings for her? Did those words flow from my mouth?

Why is she staring at me? Is she still breathing?

* * *

_-Demeter's POV-_

Breathe . . . oxygen . . .

I must be dreaming . . . this cannot be happening. These things just do not happen to unfortunate queens of my type!

Is this now? Is this my life? Is this the moment I've been wishing for since kittenhood? Why can't I move? Did he paralyze me?

* * *

_-Munkustrap's POV-_

What have I done? Perhaps I should just empty my heart out and get it over with?

"Well Dem, you see, I was too afraid to tell you before now. Confessions aren't the easiest things to master, you know. You're so sweet & gentle & compassionate & elegant & dignified & perfect &-"

This is getting me nowhere . . .

"We can still be friends though, can't we? I-"

What the? Why have I stopped rambling? What's against my lips? Is that Demeter? IS SHE KISSING ME? OH HEAVISIDE!

She tastes amazing. Is that her tongue? I never knew she was so ambitious before . . .

She's pulling away now.

* * *

_-Demeter's POV-_

I have to be sure this isn't fantasy. For all I know, in a matter of seconds I'll wake up in my den. "Do you truly love me?"

"Of course; forever until the world stops spinning." He says it so sensually . . .

Does he know how I melt every time he smiles so cleverly? Maybe I should produce a little confession of my own . . .

"You know Munkustrap, you're not the only one with a confession. I have loved you for a long time too, but I was always to nervous and shy to tell you; scared that you would reject me and I would fall abruptly with no-one to catch me."

"Hmmm . . . is that so? Well then I guess we're both a couple of guilty lovers. I'm willing to forgive you your past if you're willing to forgive me mine." He can be as sly and cunning as a fox when he wants to be . . .

He's kissing me now. And there goes everything . . . drifting off to an irrelevant location and all that is left is Munkustrap and I; the only two things that matter in existence.

Wait . . . what is he doing now? Why is he . . . kneeling?

"Miss Demeter, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

"Are you a Jellicle?" I could not resist the retort. We're laughing; the most harmonious sound in the entire universe.

He nuzzled my shoulder; his burly scent rubbing off on me.

* * *

_-Munkustrap's POV-_

I held her tight; never wanting to let her go. Her petite frame felt protected under my surrounding embrace. "Oh Deme, you're the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me."

"Same here." I grinned at her response. It's all still registering in my brain; how this queen will be my mate. It's enough to snatch the air from my lungs.

I know that our life together will be full of everything a romantic and successful relationship should be. We will support each other, console each other, respect each other, and love each other unconditionally.

Today is the first day of the rest of my life . . . and what a joyful life it will be now that I have Demeter by my side to share every moment with.

Life is good . . . life is very good indeed.

* * *

_A/N: I am tempted to create a sequel. _

_It isn't one of my best pieces but hey, it's something to read and occupy yourself with. Why else would you have read it? XD_

_Well? What did you think? Do you have any suggestions? Comments? Well then just click that button right down there and feel free to voice your thoughts! =)_


End file.
